


There's that look

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Conosceva bene le regole: quello che si poteva fare, quello che non si poteva fare e quello di cui bisognava non parlare.
Relationships: Tommaso Peruzzi/ Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici
Kudos: 2





	There's that look

Conosceva bene le regole: quello che si poteva fare, quello che non si poteva fare e quello di cui bisognava non parlare.

Piero de’Medici sapeva bene cosa tutti si aspettassero da lui e sapeva anche che non sarebbe mai diventato come suo padre, lui sarebbe stato migliore si ripeteva ogni mattina, aveva sangue Orsini nelle vene ed era destinato alla grandezza. Per quello non poteva permettersi errori, non era mai stato bravo a mentire e sapeva bene che Giovanni e il bastardo erano molto più bravi negli studi, motivo per cui aveva chiesto di poter lavorare con Tommaso.

Ammirava Tommaso da sempre, fin dal loro primo incontro a palazzo de’Medici, Tommaso Peruzzi era uno dei pochi fiorentini che conoscesse a non rispettare supinamente ogni decisione di suo padre, non lo avrebbe mai apertamente osteggiato ma sapeva trasmettere le proprie idee. Tommaso inoltre aveva viaggiato, era noto per gran parte della penisola e addirittura era stato in procinto di imparentarsi con una famiglia ferrarese, Piero ignorava cosa fosse accaduto esattamente, solo che Tommaso si era ritrovato vedovo prima ancora di sposarsi e che suo padre in qualche modo era coinvolto.

Non aveva capito cosa fosse davvero quell’ammirazione finché non aveva letto quel brano, Poliziano si era limitato a parlare di “sodomia” e “faccende di cui era meglio non parlare” ma se Giovanni e il bastardo avevano accettato quelle parole lui ne era stato incuriosito. C’era qualcosa nel passato di suo padre che tutti evitavano, Poliziano, Botticelli e gli alti non ne parlavano mai, zio Giuliano forse sapeva tutto ma zio Giuliano era morto poco dopo la sua nascita lasciandolo con troppe domande. Aveva così deciso che doveva occuparsi da solo della faccenda ma per quanto cercasse non aveva informazioni su cosa fosse effettivamente la sodomia, solamente che fosse un atto nefando nato da una lussuria sbagliata, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire.

E poi una volta mentre si stava recando nelle scuderie aveva visto Poliziano e uno dei garzoni scambiarsi un bacio e l’espressione del suo maestro era di quanto più felice avesse mai visto.

Non sapeva perché ma quell’immagine gli aveva smosso qualcosa dentro, come se avesse trovato finalmente una risposta. D a allora aveva spesso fantasticato su come sarebbe stato baciare Tommaso, sentire su di sé quelle labbra, poterle assaporare, mordere, succhiare e tanto altro.

Sapeva che molti giovani aristocratici si prendevano come amanti dei paggi o degli stallieri, alcuni particolarmente depravati si vendevano come le donne di malaffare, addirittura abbigliandosi come sgualdrine ma … lui era diverso. Da quando aveva spiato Poliziano e il garzone gli si era come aperto un mondo e non voleva esserne privato.

Quello che provava per Tommaso era un sentimento nobile e antico, quello narrato nei poemi greci ma non poteva essere amore, l’amore era quello che c’ea tra un uomo e una donna, non tra due uomini eppure …non riusciva a farne a meno. Tommaso aveva almeno dieci anni più di lui, forse dodici ma non era quello lo scopo dell’antica pederastia? Educare un giovane alla vita da adulto facendone anche il proprio amante?

In quei giorni al catasto si sentiva a disagio, il terrore che Tommaso sapesse tutto quello che gli frullava nella mente e allo sesso tempo che non lo volesse in quella maniera. Ogni volta che le loro mani si sfioravano, quasi sempre per caso, avvertiva una morsa allo stomaco difficile da dimenticare e poi fantasticava su quel gesto tutta la notte, con risultati imbarazzanti sul proprio corpo.

Quando infine aveva raccolto il coraggio aveva deciso che non avrebbe baciato altre labbra in vita sua perché niente era paragonabile al momento in cui aveva preso coraggio e aveva baciato Tommaso Peruzzi.

<< È illegale Piero, nemmeno tuo padre potrebbe salvarci se si sapesse >> lo aveva ammonito Tommaso quando si erano separati, non aveva ricambiato il bacio limitandosi a subirlo ma nemmeno lo aveva allontanato, e gli occhi … Tommaso lo voleva, lo desiderava ma aveva paura delle conseguenze, le Stinche facevano paura a tanti.

<< Io non lo dirò a nessuno, e tu? >> lo aveva provocato lui facendo aderire i loro corpi e lasciandogli l’iniziativa. Ed era stato Tommaso a baciarlo allora, un bacio che era disperato, romantico e spaventato allo stesso tempo e gli aveva regalato una beatitudine mai provata prima di allora.

Si erano baciati altre volte, Tommaso aspettava sempre che fossero soli al catasto e per precauzione chiudeva la sua stanza a doppia mandata prima di fargli cenno di avvicinarsi. I suoi baci erano dolci come il miele e caldi come l’inferno, quando aveva sentito le mani del biondo accarezzargli la schiena Piero non aveva saputo trattenere un gemito di puro godimento.

<< Voglio tutto, insegnami tutto >> lo aveva supplicato e l’altro lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo triste che lo aveva fatto innamorare ancora di più, ultimamente c’era quasi un’aurea di tristezza attorno a Tommaso che nemmeno lui riusciva a dissipare, come se l’altro in qualche modo tenesse a quel sentimento ma quello era impossibile.

<< Non si torna indietro, lo sai vero? Potrei dire di averti costretto, che eri innocente, un giovane innocente di cui ho approfittato >> aveva proposto Tommaso facendogli capire che era disposto a sacrificarsi per lui.

<< Non è andata così, anzi sono io ad averti sedotto >> aveva replicato lui prima di cercare nuovamente le sue labbra.

Qualche giorno dopo Tommaso gli aveva chiesto di rimanere ancora un po’ e poi … oh quello che era accaduto. Piero era stato vicino alle lacirme quando l’altro lo aveva fatto sedere su uno dei banchi per poi posizionarsi tra le sue gambe. Il biondo gli aveva abbassato i pantaloni con gesti precisi ed esperti e dopo un’ultima occhiata aveva cominciato a baciare la sua virilità prima di prenderla in bocca e cominciare a succhiarla. L’immagine della testa bionda e riccia di Tommaso che si muoveva su di lui era qualcosa che non avrebbe dimenticato, Piero aveva dovuto poggiare le mani sul banco per sostenersi ed evitare di premerle sulla testa dell’altro per incitarlo. Si era limitato a movimenti convulsi e scoordinati contro quella bocca, annegando in quel calore e perdendosi in quel piacere finché non aveva saputo più nulla, solo il nome di Tommaso che aveva invocato con sempre più abbandono.

Tommaso lo aveva stretto a sé prima di terminare con la mano, ma lui voleva il calore dato da quella bocca e … poi l’aveva sentito. La virilità del più grande premeva contro di lui e la tentazione di toccarla era forte, cosa ci voleva ad allungare le mani e infilargliele nei pantaloni si era detto.

Lui e Tommaso si erano baciati e aveva approfittato di quel momento per invertire le posizioni.

Il sesso di Tommaso era gonfio, grosso e non appena gli abbassò i pantaloni Piero rimase senza parole, lo voleva nella sua bocca, aveva bisogno di saggiarne la consistenza, di sentirlo fino in gola e lo voleva adesso. Diede una o due leccate di prova prima di alzare lo sguardo verso Tommaso che fece per fermarlo. Allontanò le mani del biondo e lo prese in bocca con un unico movimento fluido. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di puro piacere quando lo ebbe in bocca e poi cominciò a succhiare, saggiandone la lunghezza con la lingua, disegnandone i contorni e le vene, ansimando e gemendo come una volgare prostituta di strada.

Tommaso si lasciò sfuggire qualche gemito inarticolato prima di singhiozzare, i muscoli tesi per non spingersi contro la sua bocca ma Piero quello voleva, solamente non sapeva come farlo capire al più grande.

C’erano state altre occasioni, in cui si erano baciati, in cui avevano ripetuto quei gesti e Piero si era scoperto ad amare quell’azione. Sapeva che non era dignitoso che l’erede de’Medici accettasse di succhiare la virilità di un altro uomo ma ogni volta che sentiva il cazzo di Tommaso spingersi nella bocca non riusciva ad impedirsi di gemere.

E infine gli si era concesso. Era sicuro che non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sensazione di puro abbandono che aveva provato quando Tommaso lo aveva preparato con le dita, sentire le dia di Tommaso Peruzzi che lo frugavano dentro era paradisiaco.

E poi l’altro gli era entrato dentro e Piero aveva creduto di morire.

Faceva male, per quanto l’avesse preparato con le dita e con l’olio faceva male ma …aveva imparato a sopportare il dolore si era detto stringendo i denti e cercando di non gemere troppo di dolore, se avesse pensato che gli stava facendo male Tommaso forse avrebbe smesso, si sarebbe allontanato e lui non poteva vivere con quella possibilità, non ora almeno.

Tommaso lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo ricolmo di amore e tenerezza, poi si era abbassato dolcemente su di lui, gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani e lo aveva baciato con fare rassicurante. Piero aveva chiuso gli occhi per poi cominciare lentamente a gemere quando finalmente aveva cominciato a sentire piacere, era tutto così bello e meraviglioso aveva pensato prima di stringere le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Tommaso, non doveva finire, non doveva finire mai. Le loro mani si erano cercate, le loro bocche si erano esplorate e i loro corpi … Piero era disposto a giurare che quello fosse il momento più bello della sua vita, sarebbe stato così felice se fosse stato possibile poter morire di piacere.

Aveva raggiunto il culmine del piacere con il nome di Tommaso, godendo delle ultime spinte dell’altro, offrendoglisi ormai senza più pudore, solo piacere e un abbandono totale. Quella stessa sera Tommaso gli si era offerto, perché secondo lui era opportuno che sapesse se gli dava più piacere il ruolo attivo o quello passivo, secondo i pensatori maomettani non c’era nulla di disonorevole in quello gli aveva spiegato l’altro. Piero sapeva solo che vedere Tommaso Peruzzi che cavalcava la sua erezione con la maestria di uno stallone berbero gli aveva tolto il fiato, il modo in cui l’altro gemeva, il modo in cui i suoi muscoli sembravano voler intrappolare la sua virilità e i suoi gemiti, sembrava troppo bello per essere vero.

Si era sentito completo, quel sentimento lo completava e mai si era sentito così vicino a qualcuno, se quello era amore allora non doveva esserci vergogna, come poteva vergognarsi di quel che provava per Tommaso?

Avevano avuto troppe poche occasioni per scambiarsi quegli abbracci e ora … mentre osservava il corpo esanime di Tommaso Piero de’Medici sentiva che la sua felicità stesse morendo accanto a lui, sulle labbra di Tommaso perché nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere di quello che avevano provato e di cosa l’altro aveva saputo suscitargli, quello era il suo segreto.


End file.
